Vacation of Disaster
by Sho'Jo Untainted
Summary: Ryou wins 4 tickets that allow him to go around the world! Who else better to take then his friend Yugi? Unfortunately that’s not how Bakura and Yami see it. Pharaoh Tombrobber 2 lights Disaster. Australia FIRST up!
1. BLAME THE CAT!

Hey guys! It's me again

Well… I recently update my other fic… 40D&40N and people seems to like the idea of Bakura and Yami going to Australia, (My home). So I thought about it and I said to myself "Why not make a fic where they go around the world?" SO! Here it is.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything….

"**I've got a golden ticket!"**

It was another day in Domino. Ryou had invited Yugi over for the day, so automatically Yami had to come too. While Ryou and Yugi were in the kitchen discussing the latest video game, Yami and Bakura were sitting in the lounge room, trying not to use homicidal techniques on each other.

_Knock knock _

Bakura looked at the door, and turned his attention back to the TV ignoring it. Yami looked at him weirdly

"Aren't you supposed to open the door?" Yami asked

Bakura gave him a look

"Ryou will get it"

_Knock Knock Knock_

Yami looked at Bakura

"Bakura, just answer the door" Yami said annoyed

"I'm bared from answering the fucking door" Bakura said taking a sip out of his soda.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"FOR RA'S SAKE RYOU OPEN THE DOOR!" yelled Bakura at the top of his lungs

Ryou came running form the kitchen and opened the door.

"COMING!" he yelled

Yami looked at Bakura in disgust

"You were 4 feet away form the door!" he yelled

Bakura looked at Yami

"Are all Pharaohs good at stating the obvious or are you putting on a special show for me?"

Ryou opened the door to be greeted by flashing lights from cameras and people cheering.

"Are you Mr Ryou Bakura?" asked a man wearing very nice cloths.

"Yes, I am" came the reply form the shocked boy

Bakura and Yami looked at the audience

"What the fucking hell is going on?" Bakura asked confused

"Congratulations! I'm Eric Fornan from Encyclopaedia direct. You entered a competition, about a month ago asking, **If you could go any where in the world where would it be?"**

Ryou nodded

"Yes, yes I remember"

Bakura got up off the couch for the first time that day.

"Well congratulations you've won!"

Ryou gasped

"Me? But I don't win anything" he said laughing

The man handed him 4 tickets

"You and 3 other people of your choice have just won a trip around the world!" Eric said laughing

Ryou held the four tickets in his hand.

"I can't believe I just won a trip around the world!" he said smiling

/Woot/ came a sarcastic reply from Ryou's soul room.

Yugi smiled at Yami

"Its about time Ryou won something"

Yami nodded

"I agree, a vacation would be good for him. Especially got get away from THAT" Yami said pointing to Bakura who was busy trying to catch a fly with his hand.

It had been a night full of partying. Sodas for everyone.

"Ryou so come one tell! Where are you going to go? And who are you going to take?" Yugi asked innocently sitting at the dinner table

Ryou smiled

"Well, my dads still on a dig and he wont be back for a while." Ryou began

Yami butted in.

"May I suggest you go on your own" he said smiling and giving an evil grin at Bakura

Ryou looked at Yami and smiled

"I can't do that his my Yami, I have to take him. I have decided Yugi. How would you and Yami like to come with me and Bakura?"

Yami and Bakura's faces snapped as they looked at each other.

"You're kidding right Ryou?" asked Bakura looking at his light and shaking the poor boy frantically

"I think that sodas gone to his brain" Bakura said

"No Bakura I am not. Yugi is a great friend, and now I can finally repay him back for al the times his helped me" Ryou said passing Yugi two tickets

Yami looked at Bakura, his eyes twitching.

/Yugi you do realise that were going with Bakura! His IS a lunatic! He will kill me/ Yami yelled frantically to his light

/RYOU! ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE! YAMI WILL RUIN EVERYTHING! I TELL YA RYOU YOUR MAKING A MISTAKE/ yelled Bakura

Both Ryou and Yugi shook their heads,

"You two will just have to deal with each other, because you are not ruining our holiday" said Yugi crossing his arms

"YUGI!" Yami moaned smacking his head on the table.

Bakura banged his hands on the table as Yami continued to beat his head on it.

"So Ryou, where are we off to first?"

A smile came across his face…

8888888888

"Flight 452, to Australia, boarding now" came a voice over the speaker

Bakura, Yam, Yugi and Ryou all bolted to the gate

"BAKURA DID YOU HAVE TO TURN OUR ALAMRS OFF!" screamed Ryou panting as he ran

Bakura rolled his eyes

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS THE CAT!"

"BAKURA WE DON'T HAVE A CAT!" screamed Ryou

Bakura stopped

"Well then buy one so I can blame it" he said

People were every where and Bakura was bashing into every single on of them.

A lady stood at the gate

"Hello late comers" she said smiling

Ryou felt his pockets for the tickets

"Yugi where are the tickets?" he asked

"I gave the to Yami" came a reply

Yami shook his head

"I gave them to Ryou"

Ryou shook his head

"I gave them to Bakura"

Everyone froze and looked at Bakura who smiled

"And I gave them to the cat" he said waving the tickets in front of him

Every one sighed in relief

"OH NO" said Bakura

"What's wrong?" Ryou asked stressed

"I only have three that's too bad, that means some on will have to miss out. I vote Yami" he said putting his arm in the air. Yami pushed Bakura

The lady smiled

"OK don't mean to rush you but we are leaving now" she said smiling trying to sound nice

"Sorry" Yugi said passing her the tickets

"OK right this way" she said smiling

Bakura and Yami were cursing and talking to each other in Egyptian

/Mother fucking Pharaoh/

/Dip shit tomb robber/

/Don't ruin my holiday/Bakura said hissing

/Fine don't talk to me and I wont to you/ Yami replied

The lady stood in front of them

"Ok, you sir sit here" said the lady pointing to Ryou who sat next to the window

"And…." She looked at the tickets

"You sir, sit here" she said pointing to Yugi and then at the seat next to Ryou.

Yami and Bakura looked at each other

"Does that mean?" Bakura asked

"Oh Ra" Yami said

'"And gentlemen of you two could sit here" the woman said

Bakura pushed his way past Yami

"I bags the fucking window!" he yelled

Yami sighed as he sat next to Bakura

To heads popped up in front of the two Yami's.

"Hello Yugi" Yami began confused

Ryou and Yugi looked at the Yami's who were looking miserable.

"Yami's just to let you know this is our holiday. Yugi and I aren't taking any crap from you. So either deal with each other, or get off this plane." Ryou said firmly

Yugi nodded in agreement.

Bakura got up

"THANKYOU!" he yelled getting up and pushing past Yami who sighed

"Where do you think your going?" asked a woman with a weird accent

"Out" he said walking past her

Two other women wearing the same cloths looked at him

"Sorry sir, the doors are closed you have to take your seat"

Bakura mumbled something about sending them all to the shadow realm and stood in front of Yami whose legs were stretched out.

"Move" he said wanting to get to his seat beside the window

"When you ask like a gentlemen I will" Yami said smiling

"Move or I kill you" Bakura said again

"ERR! Wrong answer" Yami said smiling

Bakura crouched down and whispered in Yami's ear.

"You move or ill tell Yugi who REALLY turned our alarms off" Bakura crooned in his ear

Yami stiffened and moved his legs

"I thought that might change your mind" Bakura said walking past him

That freaky woman with the weird accent stood in the middle of the plane.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Quanta's. Please ensure that all mobile phones are turned off"

Suddenly there was a moment where everyone on the plane was reaching into their pockets and getting weird boxes with flashy lights and turning them off.

Yami looked at Bakura confused.

"What's a mobile?" he asked confused

Bakura shrugged

"And if you don't know how to turn off you mobile please ask your children"

Ryou and Yugi sighed

"It's going to be a relaxing 24 hours" Ryou said resting his head back

"You deserve It Ryou"

There was a loud sound and everything was vibrating

Yami and Bakura shot up

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Yelled Bakura clinging on the nearest object, which happened to be Yami.

A woman came up to Bakura

"Sir everything is fine, the plane is just turning on" she said

Bakura looked at her

"Oh"

Yami looked at him oddly.

"Shut up" Bakura said

The plane began to move and both Yami and Bakura were scared shitless.

Ryou and Yugi closed their eyes as they put their ear phones in their ears.

Bakura and Yami were hugging each other

"Were all going to die!" he yelled

The plane was going faster and faster. Everything was shaking. Bakura and Yami's stomach felt like it was doing summersaults

"AHHH!" they both yelled

A woman came up to them

"Gentlemen is everything ok?" she asked

"NO!" Bakura yelled

Yami put his head back

"I'm going to throw up"

The woman gave Yami a bag

"Throw up in that"

"AAAHAHHH!" Bakura yelled as the plane went up.

Suddenly the shaking had stopped and there was nothing.. Just peace.

Bakura turned his head around to eh window as he rubbed Yami's back who was being violently Ill.

The woman came forward

"Ladies and Gentlemen. G' day and welcome to Quanta's. Destination: Australia. If you need anything or have any questions during the remainder of the flight please just ask" she said smiling

Bakura looked up to see many different people doing many different things.

"If you would look on the back of the seat of the person in front of you, you can see a brochure. In it is everything you need to know about Australia" the woman said holding a brochure in the air for an example.

Many people began to look down get a piece of paper folded; Bakura saw this and did it too.

"Australia is the largest island in the world, and has a population of 20 million people. This means, that it is as big as the United States Mainland thought it has a smaller population than England. There are only 6 states in Australia, but where we are heading is a place called New South Wales, or as you might know it as "Sydney"." The woman began

Bakura looked at the map of Australia and then at the waving Koala.

/Oh! It's a Neo Pet// Bakura thought smiling

Yami looked at Bakura, his eyes droopy and his head slouched.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked annoyed

"Australia" Bakura replied

"Sydney is the home of many icons, such as the Harbour Bridge and the Opera house. Australians are very well known for their animals such as kolas, and echidna. Which you can see if you look on the back of the brochure.

Bakura turned the brochure over and looked at the echidna

"IT'S YAMI!" Bakura laughed pointing to the spiky animal eating ants.

Yami looked at Bakura

"What am I?" he asked

Bakura pointed to the echidna

"Look, see you look exactly the same, well hair wise any way"

Yami shook his head in shame and went back to being ill.

The women walk past Yami

"Sir are you feeling better"

Yami looked at her

"Yes thankyou" he said

Bakura looked at the woman

"Oi" he said

She looked up

"Yes?"

"Australia, is hot or cold?" Bakura asked

The woman laughed

"At the moment it is very hot... It is in the middle of summer. So there is a good chance that the temperature will be 35-40 degrease!" the woman said smiling

Bakura looked confused'

"It's a lot Bakura" Yami clarified

Bakura nodded

"Ohhh"

"One more question" Bakura said

"Yes sir?"

"What does G' day mean?" he asked

"Its slang, a lot of Australians use it. But it means "good day" you may here people say it when you are there."

The woman left and Bakura looked at the map.

/Something tells me I am going to like this place/

A lady came with a new bag for Yami

"Sir if you would like I can put the "Crocodile hunter" on for you" she said

/THERE IS A MAN WHO HUNTS CROCODILES OH RA/ thought Bakura

"Yes" he said nodding

The screen was turned on there was a crocodile.

"Where is the hunter" Bakura asked himself

"G day guys! I'm Steve Erwin! Now look here, this little beauty her name is Shelia. Look at her!

Bakura cracked up laughing

"I LOVE THIS GUY!" he said laughing

Yami looked at Bakura going mental laughing as the man lye on the crocodile and wrestle it to the ground.

Yami sighed and looked at Bakura

"Something tells me this is going to be the longest 24 hours of my life"

END

Well there you go. The beginning to the trip. NO I'm sorry if it sucked and I'm sorry about spelling errors. Now sorry about the "Crocodile Hunter" thing. My mum said he is well known over in America, whatever. Well please don't bag me out. This is my second story. If you want the guys to come over to your country just tell us! First stop Australia second stop….?

What do you want to happen? The only way ill know is if you review!

Until then

"Hoo roo" – good bye

Brooke


	2. They have wierd accents! For Fred

G day Guys! Thankyou all for the reviews. I'm glad you liked it but now I'm bored and I thought I might update. For any of you who for some how hate Australia or Australians….leave, and then when you leave meet me somewhere so I can bash the crap outa you :D lol kidding. THANKYOU again and I hope this chapter is as good as the last.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, accept I would like to own Australia, but I don't. Me…..the Prime Minister. There would be some changes…

OH! As a fellow Australian, we don't use..uh. LOGIC words. So ill put in the definitions on what we say just bellow. Maybe youse can learn em!"

This chapter is based on a real situation that I experienced.

**THEY SPEAK LIKE….LIKE…..DIFFERENT!**

Yami opened his eyes a little and moaned as he shifted his position on the chair. He shook his head and looked around. Everything was dark. Finally his gaze lay upon the tomb robber whose eyes were inches away from the television.

Yami rolled his eyes

"Bakura your still up watching that silly show?" he asked looking at the white haired demon not even blinking.

…

There was no reply

Yami shook his head as he looked over the seat to see his sleeping lights cuddled up into blankets and snoozing away.

/Nawwww/ Yami thought looking at his cute light.

He sat back down and sighed again looking at the tomb robber…who still hadn't blinked.

"Bakura, being that close to the TV is bad for you…gives you square eyes" Yami said shaking Bakura trying to snap him out of whatever land he was in.

Bakura shook his head and looked at the Pharaoh.

"The salt water crocodile are found in fresh rivers, billabongs, and swamps. Adult males can reach up to 7 metres in length (20 to 23 feet) and sheilas are only 2.5. CRIKEY!" Bakura yelled at the Pharaoh who was blinking stupidly.

"Bakura did you just say something smart!"

Bakura shook his head

"Wow that was weird." Bakura moaned

"Bakura say something else!" Yami said intrigued of what he had just said

"Why would I do anything for you? Mother fucker pharaoh!" Bakura yelled pushing him

Yami shrugged

"Knew that was comming"

88888888888

The air hostess stood in front of the sleepy Americans and smiled, as the plane was beginning to land. Bakura and Yami were again screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Australia! It is approximately 35 degrease outside. You are in New South Wales, home to the majority population of Australia. Please remain seated as the plane has fully reached to a stop"

Yami put his head back and Bakura laughed.

"You look funny when you throw up" he said smiling

Yami gave him a glare

"Bakura, we managed to last 24 hours on a plane together we can last a few weeks" he said moaning as he felt his breakfast coming up.

Bakura shook his head

"What? Sorry missed that" as he began to clean the dagger he had brought back form the shadow realm, after Ryou said he wasn't allowed to bring any sharp items.

Yami shook his head.

"Never mind."

9999

"FUCK ITS HOT!" Bakura screamed chucking his jumper off and putting it on the floor.

Yugi looked at Ryou who was looking around.

"We should get our bags" he said trying to look past the many people walk past him

Ryou looked at Bakura

"Bakura NO wondering off ok? Were not in America any more"

Yugi looked at Yami who nodded. No words had to be sed.

Bakura looked at Ryou

"What? Going to throw a salt water crock at me?" he asked annoyed

Ryou looked around

"OK bags, bags!" he said getting a little frustrated with all the noise.

Yugi sighed as he tapped a man who was walking past, blue eyes and brown hair, and wearing a funny looking hat, turned around.

"What can I do for ya mate?" he asked smiling

"Excuse me would you know where we could get our bags?" Yugi asked, his face looked lost.

"Ahhh your Yanks aren't ya!" he said smiling

"Yanks?" asked Yami a little concerned, and walked next to Yugi.

"Yeah Yanks!...UH Americans!" he said cheerfully.

A/N: We call Americans Yanks just like u call us Aussie's

"Oh! Yes, yes we are, we just got here" Yugi said politely

"Ere, come with me, me flight don't leave for another 2 hours, got delayed!" he said walking off

Bakura tugged Ryou's shoulder

"I'm gunna go look around"

Ryou wasn't really listening and nodded

"Ok, Bakura yeah whatever" and began to walk after the man with a cobra hat with Yami and Yugi.

"Don't go any where without me" Bakura said seriously

"Yeah yeah whatever."

Yami looked at the appearance of the man and shrugged,

"So what are you?" Yami asked confused

The man looked at the spiky haired boy as they walked past the many people

"What do ya mean what am I mate?" the man looked just as confused as Yami was.

"I am a Yank? What are you?" Yami asked smiling

"ME? Oh I'm an Aussie!"

"Aussie?" Yami repeated

"Yeah I'm a local. Live at uhhh Bondi." He said smiling

He stoped and pointed to a spot where people were coming and going with there bags.

"Just there mates, good luck trying to find em." He said smiling

Ryou smiled and shook the mans hand

"Thankyou very much uhhhh" he stumbled on the name part.

"The names Fred! Fair dinkum mate! You look like you could use a schooner!"

A/N: Schooner: Beer.

Ryou looked at him confused

"I beg your pardon?"

Fred smiled

"Don't worry mate, get your bags" he said pointing to the machine that held all the bags on it.

7777

After the tired boys had to fight for their bags Ryou realised as Fred had offered to get them a cab, that Bakura was gone.

"Yugi where is Bakura?" Ryou asked holding his heart in shock

Yugi shrugged

"I thought he was with Yami?" Yugi shrugged

Ryou began to frantically worry because he knew that he would rather die than walk with the Pharoah.

"BAKURA!"

Fred turned around

"Mate you look like you've seen a ghost everything ok?" he asked adjusting his hat.

"No! my uhhh BROTHER! His not here I..I told him not to MOVE!"

"Wait you lost your brother the guy who looks like a double of you?" he said frantically

Ryou nodded tears beginning to come out

"Well lets have a look, couldn't have gotten far!"

"HEY RYOU! HOW MUCH IS UHHH 5 BUKS?" Bakura yelled carrying a plastic croc in his hands from the souvenir store.

A/N: 5 buks over here is about $2.50 in American dollars…And in pounds, uh ill ask my mum hang on…. 2 Pounds.

But there was no Ryou

"Ryou?" he asked holding the croc innocently.

He watched the people rush past all talking, some leaving and some just arriving.

"I told him no to go off!" Bakura said stomping his foot "Children these days!"

Ryou began to run with Fred yelling the tomb robber's name, bumping into people and tripping over things.

"BAKURA!" yelled Fred in the Australian accent

"BAKURA PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU?" Ryou yelled looking in al the rest rooms and fast food restaurants.

Bakura looked around to see no sigh of Ryou.

/WHERE ARE YOU BAKURA/ A scream came through mind link

/RYOU! My Ra where the fuck have you been! I said not to..

/I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO ANY WHERE/ Ryou screamed

/I TOLD you that was I going to look around/ he yelled back.

/……/

Bakura sighed

/Hang on ill look for you/

He walked to the nearest seat and stood on it

"Well at least there is ONE advantage having Yami's hair….If you get lost you know its going to stick out"

As Bakura's eyes peered over the airport he saw the famous pointy hair.

"FUCK WITS HAIR AT 12.00!"

/Found Yami/ Bakura mind linked

There was a tug at his shirt and Bakura looked down to see that Australian man.

"Silly little bugga! Running off like that! Got your brother worried sick you did" he said smiling and helping Bakura down

"Oh uh well I was perfectly capable on finding Yami and my way back" Bakura said walking away being a snob.

"Oh I know that guy's hair sticks out like dogs balls" he laughed a bit

Bakura froze

"You insulted the Pharaoh!" he said smiling

Fred nodded

"I mean leather? His going to boil out in that heat"

Bakura found tears in his eyes

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship"

888

After Fred reunited Ryou with his brother, and some quick food, and lots of laughs between Fred and Bakura, before they could say "Kangaroo" they were all standing waiting for a cab.

"Thanks Fred for everything" Ryou said shaking the Aussies hand

"No probs bob, glad to help!" he said looking down at Bakura who was in tears

"PPPLLEEASE! PLEASE DON'T GO!" Bakura yelled hanging onto the boots of the Australian.

"Uh Bakura, I haveta go. The Mrs is in the USA, I can't just…

"BUT! You were the only one who made fun of Yami!"

Yami's eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms with a huff.

The Australian crouched next to Bakura and smiled.

"Ill be back in a week mate, and then you and your mates can all stay with me. Look..

Fred reached to his head and took off his hat, then put it on Bakura's head.

"You keep that for the time being ey? Never saw the day where an American could get into so much trouble in so little time"

"AWW say thankyou Bakura" Ryou said smiling

Bakura looked at the hat and smiled

"Ta…mate!" he said standing up and looking at himself in the window.

A cab pulled up and Yugi opened the door while the taxi driver put the luggage in the boot.

"Ok let's go!" Yugi said cheerfully.

Yami got in, soon followed by his light and then Ryou.

Bakura smiled as he looked at the Australian

"Hoo roo Mate!" Fred said smiling

"Hoo Roo?" Bakura asked confused

"Yeah we say it down here. It means uhh c ya later dude! But not goodbye" he said trying to do an American accent.

Bakura smiled as he got into the cab and put the window down

"HOO ROO!" he yelled smiling.

Fred waved as he began to walk into the air port.

"OK, first stop uhhh hmm" Yugi said confused

Ryou taped the cab man on the shoulder

"Uh, could you please take us to that place with that funny bridge…I'm not sure what its called

"Sydney!" came the cheery reply

"Sydney pff what a gay name" Bakura mumbled

"You Yanks been here before?" came the voice from the front

"No this is our first time" Ryou said quietly

"Oh so we got 3 Yanks and a Pommy!" the Australian smiled

"Pommy?" asked Ryou

"Brit, you know England?"

He laughed

"Well how about I show you ALL of Sydney. Youse must be tired" he said smiling

They all nodded

"Well, if you're from that "City that never sleeps" you'll have no trouble fitting in here!"

Bakura wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I want to see the Crock hunter" Bakura said looking forward

"Eh oh Steve Erwin? His doing a live show in a few days if you're interested…" he said smiling

Bakura nodded

"Well just for the long run I'm Gazza" the taxi man said smiling

Ryou looked at Bakura and held his hand

"I think were going to like Australia very much"

YYYYYYYYYYEAH ALL DONE! Now if you think I'm making up that Aussies are all as nice as Fred and Gazza you're wrong. Yes I know there are wackos too. Like those stories in Cronulla and shit. But I was at the airport and we lost my little brother Sam. A man came up to me and goes "Whats wrong" and we told him that our brother was missing. His name was Fred, and helped us look for him and eventually found my brother. His flight was also delayed. So Fred if you're out there thanks mate….and thanks for the hat, because I still got it on me head. I was wearing it while I wrote this chapter. And still waiting for you to come home from the USA to visit your wife who was critically sick, so we can come and have a few beers, because we never really go to thank you.

The only way I'm gunna update is if you press that little purple button. You know the drill! PLEASE REVIEW! And youll be able to see for al you Americans and Brits, what Australia is about!

Until then

Hoo Roo

Brooke


End file.
